


Money

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [36]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Fluff, Lunch, M/M, poor!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mind if I sit here?" He asked the new boy, fully taking in his appearance.  He had dark hair gelled up in a quiff, bright brown eyes, almost gold, and perfectly tanned skin.  His face was a bit sunken in, like he hadn't gotten enough sleep in a few nights, and he was really thin, especially compared to Liam's own stocky build.  Even so, Liam thought he had never seen anyone so beautiful.</p>
<p>The boy briefly glanced up at Liam and shrugged before turning his attention back to the notebook in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! More Ziam fluff...I know right? Anyways, most of the fics from here on out are gonna be ones to potentially continue so if youre still reading these (which I hope at least _someone_ is) PLEASE let me know which ones you want me to continue!

Liam walked into the cafeteria with Louis like he did every day. They sat at their usual table with Harry and Niall and pulled out their lunches, just like they always did: peanut butter for Niall, turkey for Harry, an assortment of crisps and other processed food for Louis (did the boy really NEED any more sugar?), and a salad for Liam. 

Liam was quietly half-listening to his friends' meaningless banter about some chick or the party at Ed's on Friday or the chemistry test tomorrow; he usually preferred to let the others do the talking. As he let his eyes and thoughts wander, his gaze settled on a small boy sitting by himself across the room. He had a notebook open but no lunch.

Without thinking, Liam picked up his backpack and lunch and made his way to the boy, ignoring the shouts of "where you going, Li?" coming from his own table.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked the new boy, fully taking in his appearance. He had dark hair gelled up in a quiff, bright brown eyes, almost gold, and perfectly tanned skin. His face was a bit sunken in, like he hadn't gotten enough sleep in a few nights, and he was really thin, especially compared to Liam's own stocky build. Even so, Liam thought he had never seen anyone so beautiful.

The boy briefly glanced up at Liam and shrugged before turning his attention back to the notebook in front of him.

"I'm Liam. What's your name?"

This time, he looked at Liam for multiple seconds before speaking in a quiet voice. "Zayn. Don't laugh."

Liam furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would I laugh?"

Zayn shrugged again. "Most people do. It's a funny name, I guess."

"I think it's cool, don't worry," Liam said with a smile. "What have you got there?" He motioned to the notebook. Zayn immediately turned red.

"Oh... Umm... Nothing. It's dumb."

"Bet not. Lemme see," Liam took the book out from under Zayn's arms and looked at the open page. Wow. It was a simple-yet unnaturally complex-sketch of the clock on the wall right in front of the table. "Wow," he breathed. "This is amazing. You drew this?" 

Zayn nodded shyly. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? This is incredible! You've got talent, Zayn," Liam told him truthfully. He had never seen anyone as young as Zayn with such tremendous ability.

Zayn's cheeks coloured again as he muttered a "thanks" and took the notebook back, packing it in his backpack. The empty table in front of him reminded Liam why he had come over in the first place.

"Where's your lunch, Zayn?" he asked.

"Don't have one," Zayn mumbled. "No money today."

"I'll buy you something," Liam offered. "I've got plenty on me."

Zayn shook his head. "Don't need to do that. I'm fine."

Liam pulled an apple out of the paper bag he was using for a lunchbox. "Then at least have some of mine. You need to eat something."

Zayn didn't respond, but took the apple anyways. Liam scooped half of his salad onto the lid if the container and offered it to the other boy, who took it as well.

"Thanks," he said quietly. Liam smiled back.

"No problem. You should come eat with my friends tomorrow, they're nice and I bet they'd love you." Zayn shook his head. "Then can I sit here with you again? You shouldn't have to sit alone."

"I wouldn't want to make you do that," Zayn mumbled into a bite of salad.

"You wouldn't be making be, because I want to," Liam said. "You seem nice. I like you, Zayn." 

The other boy blushed again and Liam realized how easy it was to talk to Zayn, even if he was the one doing a majority of the talking. With his own friends, Liam typically didn't say more than a sentence or two the entire lunch, but Zayn seemed to be listening to every word Liam said and it made him feel good, in a way, to know that Zayn liked him too.

Most of the rest of the hour was spent in natural conversation, both boys wanting to learn more about the other. When they noticed other students packing up around them, Liam glanced up at his new friend and gave a bright smile.

"See you tomorrow, Zayn," he said. Zayn responded with a small smile, something Liam already loved about the boy, and a nod. The bell rang and they went their separate ways. Liam figured that Zayn was uncomfortable around new people so decided to hold off on introducing him to the boys; even Liam found them a bit much at times. It wasn't just that, though. Liam really _really_ liked Zayn. Already. And that just wasn't something he was ready to share with the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and don't forget to read my other one-shots if you haven't been already!


End file.
